1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of reducing manufacturing costs thereof, and a method of reducing manufacturing costs of a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is frequently employed as an outdoor display apparatus in an airport, a bus terminal, etc., for reducing power consumption and volume. The LCD apparatus, typically, includes a backlight assembly generating light and an LCD panel displaying an image by using the light generated by the backlight assembly.
For an outdoor display apparatus, for example, an advertisement, it is preferable to display an image in two directions or three directions. That is, it is preferable for an outdoor display apparatus to employ two or three LCD panels.
However, when an outdoor display apparatus employs two or three LCD panels, costs for manufacturing the outdoor display apparatus increase.